


First Love, Second Chance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Gender or Sex Swap, Het, Metamorphmagus, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/">Charlieficathon</a>, prompt: Teddy can be whoever Charlie wants him to be.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Love, Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Charlieficathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/), prompt: Teddy can be whoever Charlie wants him to be.

Charlie ran his fingers through the short pink hair, remembering the first time Tonks had blown him under the Quidditch stands fourth year.

He cupped the pert breasts and teased the tight nipples until he heard familiar whimpers of delight.

With a grin, he moved lower over the flat stomach, pressing open mouthed kisses to the smooth, hairless skin. 

His thumbs brushed over inner thighs, pushing them wide, his mouth watering at the prize before him.

Charlie isn't sure quite how he does it but Teddy looks just like his mother, right down to the slick folds of her cunt.


End file.
